Severus Snape's Sepulture
by Fancy-Hart
Summary: Written for Y5 House Competition. Prompt: [Event] Funeral of a frenemy (one who is both a friend and enemy)


Team: Eagles

Class: Potions,

Story: Standard

Prompt: [Event] Funeral of a frenemy (one who is both a friend and enemy)

Word Count: 1063

The day of Severus Snape's funeral dawned clear and bright. The world, it seemed, had decided to give the dead man one last kick in the teeth. The whole previous week, when they had buried their slain, the weather had been appropriate, grey, wet and miserable. It seemed, however, that on the day they finally gave Severus Tobias Snape back to the ground, Mother Earth had seen fit to remove the clouds and let the sun shine brightly. Perhaps that was more fitting, though. It was as though the world knew Severus Snape would have hated all the fuss.

On the morning of Snape's funeral, Harry rose from his bed in the Burrow and stood in front of the small mirror that was raised on the wall. He sighed. Another day, another funeral, and another great man lost. It was a shame that it was only in death that the truth came out about Snap- Severus. Only now could Harry appreciate the pain that must have come from seeing his bespectacled face every day for seven years. He had tried to imagine what it would have been like; how he would have reacted had it been him who had lost his love, and Ginny had married someone else? Would he be able to protect their child? Could he give his adult life to protect the evidence of his love's betrayal? His mother had married Snape's tormentor, after all. Could he walk into certain torture and almost sure death, knowing it was all for the child that looked like his tormentor?

In delving into the painful memories that Snape had bestowed upon him as his final act in life, Harry had found himself in the unique circumstance of having his whole world view placed on its head. Watching how his beloved father and godfather had tortured and abused the young boy, Harry wished someone, anyone had been there for him, had seen his suffering and done something about it. Perhaps if someone had, they would not be burying the poor man today. The thought made Harry snort, though. If the Potions Master knew he was being thought of as "poor man" he would no doubt smack Mister Potter up the back of the head.

It was such an odd feeling to be burying someone you didn't actually get to know until their passing. He had no fond memories of the Potions Master. No hugs that helped him understand what family was, no stories of his parents' time in the hallowed halls he now dwelled in; in fact, there was barely a kind word. But, there was knowledge now, and understanding. Simply put, Severus Snape had given his life to ensure that Harry Potter could save the rest of the Wizarding World. He had endured untold horrors and tortures, and countless acts of cruelty that were to be buried with him today.

It was just like Snape to wait until it was too late to explain what his role had truly been. Just like him to wait until unwanted praise and hero worship could no longer reach him and make him uncomfortable. In that, there was some comfort for Harry. In a minuscule way, Snape had been allowed his version of dignity - even in such an undignified death.

Harry finished tying his black tie and proceeded downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Hermione and Ron, dressed similarly to himself. Hermione gave him a hug and a slanted smile, Ron nodded at him. They three alone knew the sacrifices their Potions Master had made, and hours of discussion as to what Harry was to do with the memories had occurred between the golden trio.

It was as though the end of the Great War has also brought about the end for that generation's childhood and their childish ideals. No longer did Harry look upon Dumbledore as the golden hero to Tom Riddle's evil; no longer was the world divided into black and white, but rather infinite shades of grey, within which resided each action taken "for the greater good".

Neville hadn't realised just what he had said when he hugged Harry that morning of the funeral. He meant it as a testament to Harry's strength when he mentioned how it could just as easily been him that was the chosen one and how he'd never have been able to do what Harry did. When the slightly tubby boy walked away, Harry was struck with a sharp realisation. If Neville had been the chosen one - the love of Severus' life would still be alive. It took a minute for the air to rush back into Harry's lungs as he suddenly understood another tiny facet of the enigma that was Severus Snape.

Harry paused at the closed coffin. He had so much to say and yet simultaneously found himself speechless. He was aware of the flowers Severus had sent for his parents' funeral, the ones Remus had placed in his mother's coffin and so it seemed only right he returned the favour. He placed the white lily atop the oak box and paused to imagine that the surly man was hopefully finally at rest, that he had sacrificed and risked enough for his mother to welcome him with open arms and his father and godfather to finally lay old grudges to rest.

The service ended and the massive crowd returned to Hogwarts. Harry noticed with pride that Snape's funeral was one of the best attended. _Too little too late,_ he thought, but at least the man was finally getting a fraction of the recognition he deserved.

Drinks were passed around, and it seemed that it was time for speeches. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"FLIP sake, it's Snape guys! He couldn't give a damn what we said, he's probably in the sky, oily hair and all - laughing at us. The least we could do is be honest. He was a prat 99% of the time," said Neville.

"He was a right greasy git though, wasn't he?" replied Ron.

Harry gave a half-smirk. "Man, he didn't half hate us, he didn't even like Mione! She was every teacher's favourite!" There was scattered laughter. Harry stood up, and with an arm around Ginny, raised his glass, and others followed in salute.

"To Professor Severus Snape, the bravest man I never knew."


End file.
